


Kitty

by clearwaterbottle



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Eric Cartman is half cat, Fluff, M/M, Master/Pet, Mild Angst, it sounds sexual but it’s not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearwaterbottle/pseuds/clearwaterbottle
Summary: The Broflovski family takes in a cat breed that’s in a redemption program. When Kyle gets into a bit of a rough situation, the kitty is there to help.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Kyman sp
Kudos: 46





	Kitty

Kyle walks slowly along his new route home, alert of any signs of life. His outfit he picked from this morning now muddy and scuffed, his mind now prepared for the lecture his mom and dad were bound to give him once they came home from their day trip to the mountains.  
His hands turn the unlocked door, almost flinching at how much his knuckles burn.

This has been a shitty Friday.

He turns and locks the front door, dragging his fingers against the warm metal to sooth the ache from his fingers.  
“What train hit you today?” A small purr sneaks from behind the redhead.

Kyle didn’t retort, his mind too fried and battered to think of something clever.  
His only goal for tonight is to take a warm shower.

———

“Get off.” The green eyed boy commands the bigger being in the room. Kyles hair dripping from the shower water.  
“There’s enough room for both of us, stop being so greedy.” The half breed snorts, slightly shifting towards the edge of the bed.  
The Broflovski didn’t even register the insult, instead flinging his body onto the soft bed.  
“Can you come here for a quick second?” The redhead twists his head, letting the half breed into his view.  
“Why would I do that?” Cartman raises an eyebrow.  
“It’s a yes or no question.” 

After an awkward shuffle over to the Broflovski, Cartman sat next the the Jewish male.  
Kyle makes a motion, telling the feline to bow his head next to the others.  
Instead of quiet words being slipped into his brain, he felt a small hand touching the side of his head, ruffling his hair.

“What are you doing?” The brunette questions the other, yet not moving his head away from the others contact.

“I’ve had a rough day. I’m tired and just want to touch something soft.” The green eyed boy sighs, continuing to fondle the silky straight hair from above him.  
Eric blushes a bit but doesn’t hesitate to lay back down.  
Kyle moves to his side allowing both of his hands to play with the Cartmans hair. Moving his pale hands up to handle the pair of cat ears protruding from Eric’s head. At first the ears flicker out of instinct, but soon are convinced into the pets. A low purr vibrates from the brunettes throat.  
“Remember the girls from school who I talked about last week?” The redhead closes the gap between the two, placing the half breeds head into his neck.  
A small hum from Eric gave him his answer. “Well they were even more cranky today and threw my hat into the mud. When I went to pick it up one of their man whores pushed me into a puddle.” Eric’s tail started flick aggressively once the short story ended.

“Why didn’t you fight back?” Cartman growls in an angry tone.

“I’m not that heavy. And even I f I tried pushing one of them, they would throw me into a wood chipper.” The redhead chuckles bitterly.

“I’ll start picking you up from school.” Cartman rubs Kyle's back.

“Absolutely not. I would only get bullied more.” The Broflovski shook his head at the idea.

———

Despite telling the cat no, he didn’t listen.  
Cartman stood at the bus stop the next Monday, in all his glory.

“I thought I told you not to come.” The Redhead smiles, leaning up to wrap his hands around the Cartman.  
The troublesome group of kids scoffed and didn’t mess with them. Maybe it was because Eric is 6’4” and 290 pounds or because when he hugged the redhead back, he was sure to show off his sharp claws.

**Author's Note:**

> Eric is a very protective kitten.


End file.
